


courage teaches me to be shy [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Makeouts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "courage teaches me to be shy" by victoria_p.</p><p>"In addition to a ginormous king-sized bed, Darcy's hotel room also apparently comes equipped with its own Captain America."</p>
            </blockquote>





	courage teaches me to be shy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).
  * Inspired by [courage teaches me to be shy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/526509) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



mp3, Length: 27:43  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/courage%20teaches%20me%20to%20be%20shy.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/courage-teaches-me-to-be-shy).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
